The Family's Goal
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Last time Shinichi saw Ran was on Kogoro's funeral, when they were eight years old. Now years later, he finds out that Ran is part of the criminal organisation that made him their target. Ran only wish for her family's goal to be completed, so her dream can come true.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

 **A/N: I'm excited to introduce you to my another fanfiction story of Detective Conan. I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

 **The Family's Goal**

 **Chapter 1**

"Please, find my father! He's gone missing!" Hirota Masami, a teenager girl, pleaded to Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective.

"I see." Shinichi nodded. Searching missing people wasn't his forte, but then refusing a client's request could damage his reputation of ' The saviour of the police force'.

Masami informed Shinichi that her father had been missing for a month and that he had quit his job at the taxi company. She had also asked the police to help her to search for her father, but in vain.

"Here's my father's picture." Masami passed the photo to Shinichi. "He's forty-eight, 170cm tall."

"And the cat at the picture."

"It's my dad's cat. He loves cats. He own three: Tei, Gou and Ou."

"I see. Is there anything else you can tell me about your father."

Masami shook her head, and burst out crying. "He's my only living relative. I can't imagine my life without my father."

"Don't worry Masami-san, I will find your father."

"Thank you." Masami smiled. She tilted her head on the side. "Huh? Is that you on that picture?"

Shinichi looked at the picture that Masami spoke about. "Yes, when I was a kid."

Masami came towards the cabinet where the picture stood on. She took it into her hands. "Is that girl on the picture your friend?" she asked, with her back to Shinichi.

"Yes, well she was. She moved out when we were kids." A sadness filled Shinichi's eyes. He still remember the day when seven years old Ran had come to his house with tears in her eyes and had said that her mum was leaving her dad and was taking her with her.

Shinichi hadn't been surprised about Ran's parents splitting up. He had heard his parents discussing that Ran's parents' marriage had been falling out. So, it wasn't a surprise that one day Kisaki Eri had packed hers and her daughter's baggages and left her husband.

Ran had visited Shinichi as often as her mother let her, which only had lasted for a year and two months.

Mouri Kogoro had been assassinated eight years ago, and until this day, the case hadn't been solved yet. Not even his dad, who was better detective than Shinichi couldn't solve this case.

"I'll be going Kudo-san. Thank you for your help. I hope you'll find my dad soon."

"Yes."

After Masami had left, Shinichi realized that he had forgotten to ask her for her phone number.

* * *

Akemi grabbed her phone from the wooden table across her and started to press the buttons on it.

"You called that detective fifteen minutes ago," A girl with long dark brown hair said as she picked her cup of coffee and took a small sip from it.

"I know, Vouvray, but I haven't left my number with him, so I need to keep checking."

"It passed only two hours since you asked that detective for help." Vouvray put her cup down.

Akemi asked detective Kudo over the phone if he found Hirota, unfortunately, she received negative answer.

"He still looking for him. I hope Kudo-san will find him. Rokuro was furious when he stole money from us. He hired another detective as well."

"So, you have two detectives looking for this thief. I'm sure one of them will find him." Vouvray assured Akemi.

"I hope so. I hope so. This billion yen is my and Shiho's ticket out of the organisation."

"The organisation highly value your sister. Some of us will say that she's worth a lot more than billion yen."

Akemi gave her a curious look. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I just wonder if the organisation would find a talented scientist as your sister. Hmm, it may be difficult for us."

"I don't care! I want Shiho and me out of the organisation. I want my sister to have a normal life." A determination flicked through Akemi's eyes. She might not know much about the organisation that her sister was creating some drug for, but she hated that her sister couldn't enjoy her life as a normal teenage girl.

"By the way, I saw your photo when you were a child at Kudo-san's place."

"Hmm, did you?" Vouvray's eyes showed no interest.

"Yes, I was quite surprised. He said you were his friend."

"Yes, we went to first grade together, before I had to leave."

"Do you... miss him?"

Vouvray raised her eyebrow, and then a smile played around her lips. "I don't. I'm not that girl from that picture anymore. Besides, I'm not going to miss a person who could become a nuisance for the organisation if he found out about it."

"I see. I'm sorry I asked." Akemi lowered her head.

"You were just curious. I can understand it, but be careful with it. It can kill you." A smile still on Vouvray's lips.

"Yes. I understand and thank you."

Akemi had met Vouvray first time when she was fifteen, when she had known her then as Narumi. She was only seven at that time. They had played together for around a year. Akemi had even picture of them from that time. However, one day, Akemi had been told that Narumi had been in training and thus she has no time for a child play.

Vouvray reappeared again around two years ago. Soon after Dai had fled from the organisation. She was one of the members that watched her closely. However, only Vouvray made effort to listen to her, even though she didn't say much herself. As a child Vouvray had been more talkative, but she hadn't been saying much about herself or where she had come from.

Akemi had once asked Shiho about Vouvray, but apparently Shiho was forbidden from talking about the organisation's members, which was a shame, because Akemi wished she could know more about her.

* * *

The missing case turned into a murder case. Shinichi had been quite in shock when he had found out from inspector Megure that Hirota had been killed few hours after he had brought Masami to him. According to inspector Megure, he had been killed by giant. Fortunately, for Shinichi, he had found out who exactly had done it, quicker than he thought. From another detective that the giant had hired to find his only relative Hirota, which Shinichi found suspicious, because Masami had mentioned she was his only relative. The giant's detective had provided Shinichi and the police with all the information he had.

At the moment, Shinichi sat on his sofa, in his house, hands tangled under his chin. He was missing something in this case. He could feel it.

* * *

Akemi stepped back almost falling down, her eyes widened as she watched the giant coughing with blood after he had drink a drink in which she had put some pills. Gin had told her they were sleeping pills. She had never killed anyone before, and even though she didn't mean to, her body still shivered at the thought that she had blood on her hands.

She hid the billion yen in a safe place, and she was about to call Gin to arrange the meeting, however her hand froze. _The organisation highly value your sister. Some of us will say that she's worth a lot more than billion yen. I just wonder if the organisation would find a talented scientist as your sister. Hmm, it may be difficult for us._

Would Gin give her back her sister? Or was it just another trick like with those pills. Akemi was aware that her sister was a very important member, and she wanted to believe that billion yen would be enough to get her sister out of the organisation, but what if it wasn't. What if it all was for nothing?

Akemi realized that there was only one way that will guarantee her and her sister safely. She dialled different number instead of Gin's.

* * *

Vodka had sat with Gin, in Gin's porsche, when his phone started to ring.

"What is it?" Vodka grunted.

…

"What? What do you mean you lost her?" Gin shifted his gaze towards Vodka, his eyes narrowed. "Wait, where did you say she went?... What it was over an hour ago, so why are you just calling me now!"

Vodka hanged up and turned to Gin. "Aniki, we have a problem, one of the low-ranking member that supposed watch Akemi lost her. They told me she went towards Beika city and I know this is where that detective Kudo lives, the one Akemi asked for help. Well, they told me it was over an hour ago, so I'm not sure, do you think we should go to Kudo's house."

"If it was over an hour ago, then chances that she's still there are minimal. Who knew that Akemi would outsmart us like that, but not for long. I'll inform that person about Akemi."

* * *

Akemi sat on the metal chair, her hands handcuffed on the table, in front of her inspector Megure sat. He was accompanied by Kudo Shinichi. She wasn't surprised that she found herself in this place. She knew that it was where she was going after she had confessed everything to Kudo Shinichi at his house. She had realized that Gin most likely had tricked her, and she would not have her sister back. She hoped that Kudo Shinichi would help her.

"Tell inspector Megure, everything what you told me, starting from your real name," Shinichi said.

"Yes, My real name is Miyano Akemi."

"How old are you?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Twenty-five."

"Kudo-kun mentioned to me over the phone that you confessed to him that you and your sister are part of a criminal organisation, and that you agreed to steal one billion yen in order to free your sister and yourself, is that truth?"

"Yes."

"Before I ask you about one billion yen, tell me everything you know about the organisation." Inspector Megure ordered.

Akemi stared at her hands. "I'm afraid I've no much to say. I'm the lowest member. I'm not sure if the organisation even considered me their members."

"That's all right, any information will be helpful to us. How you and your sister found yourself in that organisation."

"We were born in it." Akemi stared into inspector Megure's eyes.

"Born? You mean your parents are part of it?"

"Were. They died around seventeen years ago." Akemi's eyes filled with sadness. "They were scientists. They died in some lab accident. My sister took over their project at age thirteen."

"Thirteen!" Both inspector Megure and Shinichi exclaimed.

"Yes, she's a scientist prodigy. She's only eighteen, but she's much clever than I am. So, while I was attending school normally, making friends normally, and basically enjoying my life as any other girl, my sister was made to work on some weird drug."

"Do you mean like poison?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't know. The organisation forbidden Shiho to tell me anything about the organisation, but somehow I feel it's not poison. I just don't think my sister would be happy to create a poison. She's not a bad person."

"Well, if the organisation forced your sister, then she wouldn't have a choice. Besides, if your sister took over your parents' project, then maybe she felt she owed it to your parents."

"That's right." inspector Megure nodded. "Anyway, what made you decide to leave the organisation with your sister?"

"Like I said I could enjoy my life normally, but not my sister. She's only eighteen, but instead going out on dates and with her friends, she's stuck in a laboratory. I just want her to have a normal life without the organisation's involving."

"I see can you tell us about the organisation's members? Do you know who the boss is."

"I don't know who the boss is like I said I'm the lowest member. What I know is that they like to wear black clothes in which they resemble crows. I also know that the high members have alcohol code-names. My sister's codename is Sherry. Besides, my sister, I know three other members with code-names, Gin, Vodka and Vouvray." Akemi's eyes shifted to the side, before they returned to inspector Megure. "I also saw some scientists that my sister works with and some other members that watch me, but I can't tell much about them."

"Tell us about Gin, Vodka and Vouvray."

"Yes, Gin is a man, I don't know his real name. I think he may be in his early thirties. I'm not sure. He has long silver hair and he always wear a black hat and a long black coat. His eyes are cold. It makes me shiver every time I looked into them. I suspect he must kill people."

"Speaking of that do you know what criminal activities the organisation is doing."

"No." Akemi shook her head. "Shiho told me countless of times that I should consider myself lucky that I'm not that much involved in the organisation. She said if the organisation would be arrested someday, then I wouldn't end up in prison. I guess I can't say it now. Besides, the organisation was infiltrated by a FBI agent."

"FBI!" Both inspector Megure and Shinichi widened their eyes in shock.

"Yes, do you want me to tell you about him?"

"We'll come back to it," inspector Megure said. "Continue to tell us about the organisation's members.

"Yes. So, Vodka, a man, again I don't know his name or his age. I would say he's in thirties, maybe forties. He wears black hat and black suit and he always has sunglasses on. He's shorter that Gin, and he's bulky."

"And Vouvray."

Akemi hesitated for a moment, before she said. "Her name is Narumi, I don't know her last name. I believe she's between sixteen and seventeen years old."

"How come you know her name?" Shinichi asked.

"I met her when I was fifteen, she was only seven. At that time, I was asked to look after her."

"Did you meet her parents?" inspector Megure asked.

"No. And every time, when I asked her about her parents or anything about her, then she apologized and said it was a secret. I spend a year with her, and suddenly she was taken into the organisation's training. She reappeared again two years ago, but this time she was a full member." Akemi watched her hands thinking about the picture of the two kids at Kudo's house. She wasn't sure how she should tell Kudo that his friend is part of the criminal organisation, but she felt he should know about it.

"It will be difficult for you, but you know Vouvray, Kudo-kun."

"I do?" Shinichi stared at her in confusion.

"Yes, she's the girl from that picture."

Shinichi's body stiffened. "That's can't be true." Shinichi uttered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm positive."

"Who're you talking about, Shinichi-kun?"

"Ran."

"What! But that's impossible. I mean yes, when I last time I saw Eri-san, two months ago, she told me she wasn't in contact with Ran for years, but I don't believe that-"

"Eri! Wait-" Shinichi took out his phone, and started to browse the internet. A moment later he showed the picture of Kisaki Eri to Akemi. "Did you ever met that woman or did you hear a name Kisaki Eri at the organisation?"

Akemi looked at the picture, however she shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Wait, you can't think that Eri-san is part of the criminal organisation. She's the highly respected lawyer," inspector Megure said.

"Think about it, inspector Megure, Eri left Kogoro with Ran nine years ago, exactly when Akemi met Ran, and a year later -" Realization hit Shinichi. He turned to Akemi. "When was the last time you saw Ran, before she went into the organisation's training?"

"Uhm, I think – it was in June – yes it was June, err eight years ago."

"June? Eight years ago!" inspector Megure exclaimed. "But it's when-"

"Mouri Kogoro was assassinated." Shinichi said, his voice serious.

"But, the police investigated Eri, and they didn't find anything."

"Someone as clever as Eri surely would know how to hide her traces. However, now everything makes sense. Eri took Ran to the organisation nine years ago. However, between nine and eight years ago Ran still visited her father, and as Kogoro was a police officer at that time, he had great impact on how Ran perceived things, so Eri had to either kill Kogoro herself or hire someone to do it. So, Ran would lose that influence."

"But, I still can't believe that Eri-san and Ran would become criminal. I would never expected it." Megure looked on the floor, his eyes sad.

"Neither do I, but the fact that we know them shouldn't stop us from capturing them and find everything about the organisation, so we can arrest them. Now, Akemi-san, tell us about the billion yen."

* * *

Gin and Vodka met with Vouvray and let her know about Akemi meeting with Kudo Shinichi.

"I told that person about it. He ordered us to kill both Akemi and that detective Kudo," Gin said.

"Sherry won't be happy if we kill her sister." Vouvray pointed out.

"I don't care if Sherry will be happy or not."

"So, how are we going to do it?" Vouvray asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Akemi would still contact us. After all she wants her sister out of the organisation."

"Works for me." Vouvray smiled. _Let's see if you survive it, Shinichi._

* * *

"I see, so the giant killed your fake father, while you gave pills to the giant that killed him, though you thought they were only sleeping pills," inspector Megure stated.

"That's right. I would never killed anyone intentionally."

"And you hid the one billion yen at the front desk at the hotel."

Akemi nodded her head.

"I suggest, inspector Megure, for Akemi to arrange a meeting with Gin, Vodka and... Vouvray." Shinichi stared at the wall for a few seconds, before he continued. "So, we can capture them and find everything about the organisation."

"Good idea, Shinichi, and in meantime I'll send my men to the laboratory, where your sister is, Akemi-san."

"Also, you should send someone to take Eri into the custody."

"Right."

"Now, Akemi, make the call."

"Yes."

Akemi called Gin and arranged the meeting with him at the docks in half an hour. "It's done," she said to Shinichi and inspector Megure, after she hung up.

"We only have half-an-hour. We need to hurry up!" inspector Megure said.

"Kudo-kun, you're very calm despite the fact that your childhood friend is part of the criminal organisation." Akemi noticed.

"Am I? I may seem like that outside to you, but trust me I'm no near being calm inside. I hope that Ran haven't committed any serious crime and that she still can have normal life. Well, that what I'm hoping for as her friend. However, as a detective I can't fool myself and let my guard down. I just hope that Ran didn't become a ruthless killer with no emotions. You probably think I'm naïve for even thinking this."

"No, I don't think so. I can't say if she killed or not, but unlike Gin, I can see emotions in her eyes. They may look cold most of the time, but I noticed warm and hope in them." Akemi smiled.

"That's right, Kudo-kun. I also won't believe that Ran doesn't have any feelings at all."

"I hope you're right.

* * *

Akemi stood in the docks, the place where she had agreed to meet with Gin, Vodka and Vouvray. Inspector Megure, his men and Kudo Shinichi were hidden, ready to arrest them. It passed five minutes. She looked around, but nobody was coming. They were getting late. She bit her lips. Did something happened?

On a tall building, ten metres away from the docks, Gin stood ready to shoot Akemi through his riffle. Next to him, Vodka and Vouvray stood.

"You know, she most likely told the police about the organisation," Vouvray said.

"She was a useless member, whatever she told the police about us, they won't be able to use it."

"Well, she knew some bits like our looks and our code-names."

"It doesn't matter as she will be dead in few seconds." Gin pulled the trigger.

To Shinichi's horror, he noticed a red dot on Akemi's head. He dashed out from behind the docks and yelled, "Duck! Now!"

Akemi fell down on the floor. Just in time as the bullet just flew over her. She looked up, her heart beating fast, her body shaking. She widened her eyes as she noticed a red dot Shinichi. "Kudo-kun!"

Shinichi followed Akemi, and went down on the ground as well. Another bullet flew. Inspector Megure and his men rushed out, their guns in their hands. Some of them ran to Akemi and Shinichi. "Stay behind us!"

"I'm pretty sure I saw the bullet coming from there!" One of the police-men pointed towards the tall buildings.

"Let's go!" Inspector Megure ordered.

* * *

"Damn it! I almost had them." Gin cursed. "On top of that it seems that the police are coming this way. I could just shoot them all."

"Killing the police won't help us." Vouvray pointed out. "Unfortunately, we need to accept that the organisation is not a secret anymore. Of course, it doesn't give us a reason to make easy for the police to arrest us. So, instead of standing here, we should remove our traces and go."

Gin gritted his teeth. "Fine. However, I won't rest until I see that traitor woman and that detective dead. Especially him, Kudo Shinichi."

Vouvray gave a look towards the docks. A smirk played around her lips. _You managed to escape us, Shinichi. Let's see if you're going to be so lucky next time._

* * *

By the time, Shinichi, inspector Megure, the police-men and Akemi got on the building's roof where the bullet came from, it was too late.

"Damn it. They're gone." inspector Megure grunted. His phone rang. "Yes." His eyes widened in shock. "What? Are there any dead bodies?... I see keep me posted."

"Inspector Megure, what happened?" Shinichi asked.

Akemi approached them as well, her eyes worried.

"I'm sorry, Akemi-san, but the laboratory where your sister worked is burnt down."

Akemi stared at inspector Megure, her body stiff. "Please, tell me, my sister is all right."

"My men haven't checked the building yet, but you told us she's an important member, so I don't think they would kill your sister." inspector Megure tried to calm Akemi down.

"Please, inspector, Kudo-kun, help me to get my sister back." Akemi pleaded.

"It will be difficult as there's no traces left here, and I doubt we'll find much in the burnt building." Shinichi said. "But don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to bring the organisation down and help you to get your sister back."

"Thank you."

Shinichi looked around, his eyes serious. _Were you here, Ran? Were you the one who just tried to kill me. How deep did you get yourself into this black hole and can you get out of it and most importantly, do you want to?_


End file.
